Tanning of the human skin may occur by various methods including the sun bathing, artificial light, or via the use of tanning agents, such as compounds based on, for example, dihydroxyacetone (DHA), erythrulose, and the like. In the case of tanning agents, the tanning agent may be applied by a sprayer, such as for example, a handheld, airbrush sprayer or a booth. The sprayer may apply the tanning agent onto the skin of a subject undergoing a tanning treatment. For example, the handheld sprayer may be used to apply the tanning agent directly onto the skin of the subject undergoing the tanning treatment. The operator of the handheld sprayer may control the application of the tanning agent to induce the desired tanning effect on the subject. Once the operator completes the application of the tanning agent, the subject waits until the tanning agent dries to avoid smearing the tanning agent. When smearing occurs, the subject's tan appears uneven. Once the tanning process is complete, the subject may get dressed and resume normal, day-to-day activities, but with a tan obtained without having to be exposed to the harmful ultraviolet light of the sun or artificial light sources.